


You Lost Me.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Not Real. </p><p>Written from a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lost Me.

"No more tears..."

Phantom's voice is soft even as she moves to pull Darcey closer, wrapping her tight against her, her lips brushing Darcey's ear. 

"You didn't lose him... he lost you."

Darcey says nothing, sighing, then pressing her forehead to Phantom's shoulder. 

"Thank you."

Phantom smiles, then sighs when the phone rings. Both of them sigh as the phone rings again, Darcey moving to check her phone. 

"It's him..."

"So tell him..."

Darcey is shaking even as she answers, her voice soft. 

"No... I'm done. No. No more tears, because I didn't lose you, you lost me. Goodbye."

She rings off, turning to face Phantom, her eyes bright even as she sets the phone aside, now turned off. Phantom smiles, pulling her closer, kissing her forehead softly. 

"That's my girl."


End file.
